


Midnight Moon

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Halloween fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween in Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



_This didn't quite turn out the way I expected... but what else is new with these two involved._

 

"Do you have plans for Halloween?" Jackie asked Greg as they took a moment to grab coffee in the break room.

Greg boosted himself up onto the counter, grinning at his co-worker as she swatted at him. "I got lucky enough to score the night off so I am going out!"

"With Nick?" she questioned with a sly smile.

Greg rolled his eyes at that question. "Only if I can convince him. Halloween is not his favorite holiday. But Ella and Archie for sure."

Jackie pushed away from the counter as her beeper went off. "Have fun. That's my results."

 

"Hey, Nicky?" Greg called as he let himself into the house the next morning. He was exhausted from his shift and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Nick.

Except his boyfriend was no where to be found.

He was standing in the bedroom, staring at the bed when he felt arms wrap around him. "Something wrong?"

"You weren't here," Greg complained.

"Sorry. My boyfriend wants me to go out tonight so I had to go pick up a package," Nick explained, tossing a package onto the bed.

"What's that?" Greg asked, reaching towards the package.

"Nope." Nick pulled him away. "It's a surprise." Nudging Greg away, he added, "Don't."

Greg accepted it with good grace, wrapping his arms around Nick. "I'm tired."

"Then lets go to bed."

 

When Greg awoke later, Nick was already gone. He'd known the other man had left the bed, but had assumed he would return. Instead he got up, wandering sleepily through the house.

Nick was just saying good-bye to a group of trick or treaters when the blonde found him. Draping himself across the darker haired man's back after he shut the door, Greg groaned, "coffee."

Nick chuckled in response. "Kitchen. And Ella will be here in five minutes to do your make-up. Why do you need make-up?"

"Coffee," Greg repeated and headed for the kitchen.

"Ignoring me is not going to make the question to away," Nick called after him.

By the time Ella arrived, Greg had gulped down most of a cup of coffee. The two friends immediately started talking a mile a minute and often at the same time. Within minutes, Ella had dragged him off to the bedroom.

"Was she dressed as a slutty angel?" Nick asked when he was alone with Archie.

Archie accepted the soda Nick held out to him. "Yup. And I'm not complaining. Although I have a feeling _everyone_ is going to feel called to heaven tonight."

"Any idea what Greg is up to?"

"Not a clue," Archie replied.

 

When Ella and Greg finally reappeared, Nick almost didn't recognize his boyfriend. Gone was the lanky boy and in his place a lithe and gorgeous fairy girl. A short gauzy dress floated around his thighs while matching wings fluttered behind his back. Ella had painted his face with glitter and face paint, giving him a fey look.

"Go get your costume on, Nickel, and lets get going," she instructed.

Nick scooped up his cowboy hat from where it had been resting on the table, clapping it on his head. "I'm ready."

Greg laughed. "Only you would be a cowboy for Halloween, cowboy." Leaning in, he kissed his boyfriend, careful not to smear his lipstick. "Let's hit the Strip!"

Laughing the four friends headed out the door.


End file.
